<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Pyrée by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168009">La Pyrée</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [551]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arsenal FC, Boys Kissing, Consent Issues, Europa League, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils ont perdu, et Laca est de retour dans sa chambre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang/Alexandre Lacazette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [551]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Pyrée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">La Pyrée</span>
</p><p><br/>Auba n'a pas le cœur à être heureux après s'être fait éliminé des les 16èmes de finale d'Europa League par l'Olympiakos, alors que la saison précédente, ils allaient en finale... C'est pathétique. Ils sont une honte du football pour avoir fait une performance aussi pitoyable, mais il ne peut pas l'avouer à haute voix, pas quand la douleur, la honte traversent encore son cœur. Il est sous la douche depuis dix minutes quand il arrive enfin à vaincre un minimum de mal qui ronge son intégrité, s'il peu au moins s'endormir sans trop de regrets, il aura réussi quelque chose aujourd'hui. Auba prend du temps pour se sécher alors qu'il sort finalement de sa douche, de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. C'était vraiment un échec de ne pas réussir à marquer un autre but pour leur empêcher cette infâme déception...</p><p><br/>Auba retourne dans sa chambre aux côtés d'Alexandre déjà présent sur son lit, ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que le français était venu dans sa chambre. Laca ne veut pas venir d'habitude, quand tout se passe bien, il ne vient que quand tout va mal et qu'ils perdent (ça arrivait souvent à un moment). Auba s'assoit sur le bord du lit, il n'a pas envie de parler, et encore moins d'entendre ce que l'autre attaquant peut lui dire. Il veut juste dormir et oublier. Mais tout serait plus facile si tout ce qu'il souhaitait se réalisait. Laca pose sa main sur sa joue avant de rajouter ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme tant de fois avant. Il ne déteste pas ce genre de moments, il regrette juste de ne pas avoir beaucoup de choix quand Alexandre fait ça. Auba aimerait bien pouvoir en profiter, mais il n'aime pas le français, il préfère rester ami. C'est très compliqué, il ne veut pas ruiner son amitié avec l'autre attaquant, alors il le laisse faire, ce n'est pas sain. Ce n'est pas bon. Mais il ne semble pas avoir le choix.</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>